oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Vic Wolfe
|image1=File:VicW.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Nightfall'' |creator=User:Coopergang1 |full_name=Victor J. Wolfe |alias(es)=Cryptik |birthplace=Broken Arrow, Oklahoma |residence=St. Lawrence, Missouri |species=Human |age=28 |gender=Male |height=5'9" |weight=160 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by Coopergang1. He resides in the ''Nightfall universe. Vic was a struggling cryptologist with virtually no future until he met Gabe Landis, and started fighting alongside him. Born to an Inuit father and American mother in Broken Arrow, Vic grew up fascinated by ghost stories, alien sightings, and movie monsters. Collecting books, toys, posters, movies, and anything else he could relating to his obsession, he always wanted to be a ghost hunter or something similar. While his knowledge of the supernatural was vast, he was lacking in "real" subjects and slacked throughout high school, almost not making it into college. He attended his father's medical school, getting in for almost free much to the dislike of Vic's classmates. Here, disgruntled medical professor Benjamin Ethal preformed a illegal testing of a sleep paralysis inducing toxin on Vic. Vic hallucinated that he was in the fictional Wantape County in pursuit of dozens of ghosts, cryptids, aliens, and other creatures from his childhood. Ethal was arrested and Vic was hospitalized for a short period of time after to undergo therapy. He has almost no memory of the incident. After dropping out of the med school, he moved (he initially thought temporarily) to the city of St. Lawrence, Missouri after hearing countless reports of a demonic dog creature and a demon woman straight out of his books. He lived in a small apartment while working at a restaurant to pay the bills. After being able to find a trace of the creatures, he visited the local bank in defeat to cash one final paycheck before he moved back to Oklahoma. In the process, this bank was robbed by a gang of phantom themed robbers- the first of many super villains that would show up. Vic was taken as a hostage by the robbers. Local police were unable to draw out the robbers, until a man in a brown jacket took them all out one by one. Vic ran after his hero and explained that he could help him. This man was Gabe Landis, once a teenage runaway and now a werewolf fighting crime. As Gabe's first ally, he helped Gabe understand what he was with his knowledge of Lycanthropy, and also gave Gabe a place to sleep at night. From then on, Vic acted as Gabe's eyes and ears when he was fighting crime, giving him tips and pointers whenever necessary, and often providing emotional support as well. Vic has wavy, medium length black hair and black eyes. He often wears black rimmed glasses and has light stubble. He often wears a blue hooded rain jacket and jeans, as well as grey sneakers. He has an average body type, and will carry a backpack when in the field. Vic is clumsy and sort of dorky at times. Out of the team, he has the biggest sense of humor and provides comic relief to a fairly dark story. He is sometimes sarcastic, but never in a mean way and is always lighthearted. *'Cryptozoology Knowledge:' Having studied cryptozoology for some time, he knows almost everything there is to know about mythical beings, cryptids, ghosts, aliens, monsters, any anything else supernatural. This helps Gabe understand what he is, as well as strengthen his existing abilities. He also is a big help when it comes to supernatural enemies such as Silkworm or Lucifer, as he knows their powers, strategies, and weaknesses. *'Researching:' Even with a creature or entity Vic knows little about, he is a research expert and can learn everything he needs to know about it in an hour or less. He has a great memory as well, and these facts will stick with him for a while. *'Driving:' Vic is an above average driver and can navigate the city streets with precision. *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *'Gabe Landis:' Best friend, Teammate *'Threnody:' Former enemy, Friend, Teammate, and Crush *'Charlie Kiel:' Friend and Teammate *'Daniel Landis:' Former enemy, Friend and Teammate *'Benjamin Ethal:' Former teacher, Villain *'Jackson Dennings:' Villain *'Guy Tesslar:' Villain *'Malpractice:' Villain *'Grant Wesley:' Villain *'Raymond Spooner:' Villain *'Silkworm:' Villain *Vic Wolfe is named and partially based on Justin Wolfe, founder of Business Chicken Studios. *Vic Wolfe has more appearances than franchise protagonist Gabe Landis. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Coopergang1's characters Category:Good characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Male characters Category:Scientists Category:Humans